


The Most Beautiful Thing

by raspberryhunter



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter
Summary: "Whizzer, what do you think is the most beautiful thing?"





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



"I hate you!" Jason yelled from the living room.

Whizzer, chopping bell peppers in the kitchen, counted in his head. Five... four... three... two... one...

Marvin stomped into the kitchen. Right on time, Whizzer thought.

"That kid!" Marvin fumed. "I just can't talk to him!" 

Whizzer looked at him, thinking that Marvin, even angry, was hopelessly desirable. He wasn't especially good-looking, and his sense of aesthetics was appalling, but -- perhaps it was that Marvin was so vibrant. Even when he was terrible, he was never _dull_. He was conscious of wanting to have sex with Marvin right then and there, on the kitchen floor. If they'd been alone he would have done it. But Jason was in the next room, so instead he shrugged. "He's, what, ten? Ten-year-olds aren't even adolescents yet. They don't have fully formed brains. They're practically _aliens_ , Marvin."

Marvin took a deep breath. "I guess. But still." He came up behind Whizzer, put his hands on Whizzer's wrists. Whizzer could feel his erection, and was pretty sure that Marvin was also thinking about sex on the kitchen floor. "When Jason goes back to Trina's," they both said, not quite together.

"But right now," Marvin said, "I just can't deal with Jason. I'll be in the bedroom, organizing crap." And he strode off.

Whizzer sighed, tipping the bell peppers into a bowl with the onions and mushrooms. Now that he had finished the meal prep, he didn't really think it was a good idea to go in the bedroom with Marvin right now, and the next most comfortable room was the living room, damn it. He sat down on the couch, a little ways away from Jason who was staring at the floor, a tragic expression on his face. "Hey, kid," he said.

"Hey," Jason responded sullenly, not looking up.

Whizzer didn't feel the need to respond. He had a younger brother, a couple of older siblings, and too many cousins to count; he knew how this went. And for that matter, he'd been ten himself at one point, something that, he thought, Marvin often forgot about himself. He lounged back on the couch, looking at the wall, thinking about nothing in particular.

After a while, Jason said, "Whizzer, what do you think is the most beautiful thing?"

_Sex_ , Whizzer thought immediately. He hedged, "Lots of things are beautiful, I guess."

"Do you," Jason said, looking intently and darkly at Whizzer, "do you think love is the most beautiful thing?"

_Aha_ , Whizzer thought. He recognized it as a Marvinism. He could see why the kid had gotten little messed up about it. Whizzer said immediately and truthfully, "Nope." He hesitated. "What do you think is the most beautiful thing?"

"Chess," Jason said promptly.

Whizzer grinned. "I definitely do _not_ think chess is the most beautiful thing." The kid could probably beat him at chess, honestly. He thought about it. "When I was your age... baseball, mostly."

"Really?"

Whizzer wondered whether the kid even knew anyone who played baseball. "Yeah. I was pretty good, too. But not good enough to go pro, you know?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jason. He was silent for a second, and then said, "You're not like my dad at all."

"I'm not," said Whizzer cheerfully. "Probably a good thing. If we were all the same, things would be pretty boring, don't you think?"

"Do you --" Jason bit his lip. His eyes were bright and large. "If I ended up. You know. When I grew up. Not wanting to be with guys. What would you think?"

Whizzer shrugged. "I wouldn't think much about it. It's not really a big deal to me." He added, more gently, "I'd like you just the same either way. We're buddies, right? And your dad loves you no matter what. I promise you, Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Whizzer?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you play catch with me sometime?"

Whizzer smiled a little at the earnestness. Jason was really a good kid. He looked at his watch; they still had a couple of hours before Jason went back to Trina's. "Sure, kid. How about now?"


End file.
